Ma Petite Polonaise (Moja Mała Polka)
by BlueOla
Summary: Kiedy w szkole pojawia się nowa uczennica, Francis od razu się w niej zakochuje i stara wkupić się w jej łaski. Jednak, czy jego uczucie do niej zmieni się, gdy odkryje, że jego wybranka jest mężczyzną? ( Francja x Polska )


**MA PETITE POLONAISE**

**Fandom: **Axis Powers Hetalia

**Pairing:** Francja x Polska

**Pairingi poboczne:** USUk, Spamano, FrUk (wspomniany)

**Uniwersum:** AU: Gakuen Hetalia (?)

**Gatunek:** Romans/Komedia

**Ocena wiekowa:** M (16+)

**Ostrzeżenia:** homoseksualizm (yaoi); erotyka; drobne przekleństwa

**Streszczenie: **Kiedy w szkole pojawia się nowa uczennica, Francis od razu się w niej zakochuje i stara wkupić się w jej łaski. Jednak, czy jego uczucie zmieni się, gdy odkryje, że jego wybranka jest mężczyzną?

**Hetalia jak i jej boahterowie są własnoscią Himaruya Hidekaza.**

**A/n: **Mój pierwszy fanfik po polsku. Może nie napisałam go do końca na poważnie, ale starałam się żeby wyszedł jak najlepiej. Powiedziałabym, że jest dosc dziwny i trochę spontaniczny... ale zawsze. Jeżeli chcielibyscie w jakikolwiek sposób go wykorzystać, bądź też przetwarzać, wyslijcie mi PM. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba. Piszcie recenzję, ale bądźcie wyrozumiali ;) Miłego czytania!

Aha, jeszcze jedno. **Jeżeli uważacie za którekolwiek z tematów wymienionych w ostrzeżeniach za obraźliwy, niestosowny, odpychający, wulgarny, nietaktowny czy też wyzywający, dobrze radzę opuscić to dzieło w tym momencie. Dziękuję. Jeżeli nastomiast, mimo mojego uprzejmnego ostrzeżenia, nadal tu jestescie z sobie tylko znanego powodu, mimo że nie interesuję was temat, bądź też nawet odpycha, to mam nadzieję, że MOCNO POŻAŁUJECIE CZYTANIA TEGO UTWORU.** Skoro to mamy załawione to chyba możemy kontynuować.

**Słowniczek Francuskiego (chociaż wątpię żeby się przydał :P):**

Bonjour - Dzień dobry  
Cheri - (moja) droga; kochana  
Belle - piękna  
Merci - dziękuję  
à ce soir - do wieczora  
Allez - chodź; idź (tryb rozkazujący)  
Pardon - przepraszam; sorki  
Vraiment? - naprawdę?  
Mon dieu - mój Boże; O Boże  
Mon ami - (mój) przyjacielu  
fleuriste - kwiaciarz  
Oui - tak  
Bonsoir - Dobry wieczór  
si'l vous plaît - poproszę  
Je ne sais quoi - dosł. "Nie wiem co" używane do nazwania jakiejs specjalnej pozytywnej cechy  
Mon amour - dosł. "Moja miłosci"; moja droga; moja ukochana  
ne c'est pas? - czyż nie?  
D'accord - okej, w porządku  
Je t'aime tellement - (w wolnym tłumaczeniu) tak bardzo cię kocham  
Je t'aime plus - Ja kocham cię bardziej  
Avec plaisir - Z przyjemnoscią  
Mon cher - mój drogi; mój kochany  
Merde - dosł. "gówno"; cos jak nasza polska "cholera"  
Merci beacoup - dziękuję bardzo

No to mniej więcej tyle. Włoskiego tu jest tyle co nic, i łatwo się domysleć o co chodzi. No, to powodzenia życzę!  
**_**

Był spokojny poranek w internacie Hetalia World Academy. Francis Bonnefoy przechadzał się korytarzem ze swoim przyjacielem i współlokatorem Arthurem Kirklandem. Rozmawiali o eseju z angielskiego, gdy nagle cos zwróciło uwagę Francuza.

-Arthur, popatrz. Co to za ślicznotka?- wskazał na blondynkę w spódniczce, z włosami do ramion, rozmawiającą z niewysokim brunetem. Arthur spojrzał we wskazane miejsce, i zachichotał.

-Jest tu nowa?- zapytał Francis. Arthur musiał zakryć usta ręką, żeby nie śmiać się zbyt głośno, i przez śmiech odpowiedział -Tak, 'ona' jest nowa

-Wiesz cos o niej? Ten z boku to jej chłopak?- dopytywał Francuz. Arthur musiał wziąć kilka głębokich wdechów, żeby nie wpaść w jeden z jego rzadkich napadów histerycznego śmiechu.  
-Nim się nie musisz przejmować. Raczej nie ma chłopaka. Dziewczyny też nie.  
Francis uniósł jedną brew, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się nonszalancko.  
-Chcesz powiedzieć, że jest bi? To nawet lepiej.

Arthur nie zamierzał wyprowadzać przyjaciela z błędu. Zamiast tego próbował walczyć z falą dławiącego śmiechu.

-Chodź, zagadamy- zaproponował Francis i zanim Arthur zdążył zaprotestować, już stali przy 'nowej'.

-_Bonjour, cheri_- zaczął Francuz -Na imię mi Francis, i bardzo chętnie oprowadzę cię po szkole, akademiku, moim pokoju…- Tą ostatnią część dodał półgłosem.

-Sorry, Francis, ja tutaj jestem przewodnikiem- odparł Toris, któremu właśnie przerwano rozmowę z ową blond pięknością. Francis uśmiechnął się kpiąco i zignorował uwagę Torisa.

-A właściwie, to jak cię zwą, oprócz oczywiście _belle_?- zapytał i złożył pocałunek na jej dłoni.

-Mówią mi Polcia- odparła zarumieniona teraz _belle _głosem zaskakująco niskim jak na kobietę. Francis zignorował tą niedoskonałość, nie zamierzał nią sobie zwracać głowy. Poza tym, widział i słyszał rzeczy o wiele gorsze niż to.

Toris starał się odgrodzić podrywacza i 'Polcię' własnym ciałem oraz rozwiązać to nieporozumienie.

-Ma na imię Feli- - Nie skończył gdyż Arthur zakrył mu usta i powiedział -Toris, chodź ze mną na minutkę.

Litwin nie był zbytnio zadowolony, ale wyruszył za Arthurem, który zatrzymał się 10 metrów dalej, za zakrętem korytarza i pospieszał go ruchem dłoni.

-Czego chcesz?- warknął poirytowany Toris.

-Ciszej- upomniał go Arthur -Francis jeszcze nie wie, że Polcia to tak naprawdę Feliks. Mysli, że to dość nietypowa dziewczyna- dodał chichocząc.

-To nie sądzisz, że trzeba go uświadomić?- spytał Toris

-Jeszcze nie. Niech sam się przekona, że nie wszystko złoto co się świeci. Może się trochę opamięta

-Ale co to za nauczka? Przecież on nie ogranicza się do dziewczyn. Jesteś tego żywym dowodem

-Cicho! Jeszcze nie wszyscy o tym wiedzą, i wolałbym żeby tak zostało. Poza tym Francis raczej nie spodziewa się tego co nadchodzi, a to powinno być ciekawe…

-Sorki. Ale ja nie chce żeby go skrzywdził, przecież ty dobrze wiesz czego on chce…A potem…

-Zaufaj mi. Znam go. On nie jest taki jak ci się wydaje. On by muchy nie skrzywdził. Jest za miły. To zazwyczaj nie on zrywa z dziewczynami, a one z nim. Przeważnie jest nieszczęśliwie zakochany. To dość smutne…

-Rozumiem

-A właściwie, dlaczego Feliks sam się nie broni, ani nic nie próbuje tłumaczyć?

-Feliks jest… dość specyficzny. Znamy się od dzieciństwa. Nigdy nie miał zbyt wielu przyjaciół przez jego temperament i wrodzoną nieśmiałość. Ale miał mnie. W pewnym momencie zauważyłem, że… nie jest do końca jak inni chłopcy. W sensie psychicznym. Znaczy jest dość normalny… gdyby nie fakt, że lubi nosić spódniczki i sukienki. I nie widzi w tym nic nietypowego. No i lubi być nazywany 'Polcia', ale to już zauważyłeś. Poza tym nie jestem pewien, ale chyba jest bi…

-A ty nie jesteś? Tak o nim opowiadasz i w ogóle…

-Co? Nie! Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi! Na serio! - bronił się Toris. Nie umiał jednak powstrzymać rumieńca na swojej twarzy.

-Spoko, jak tam sobie chcesz - wzruszył ramionami Arthur

-W każdym razie, pewnie dlatego nie odpędza Francisa. Może mu się podoba?

-I jak z tym żyjesz?

-Przestań!

-No dobrze, już dobrze. Mogę liczyć, że nie zdradzisz Feliksa przed Francisem?

-Spoko, ale jeżeli ten zboczeniec go zrani, to wina spada na ciebie

-Dobrze, wezmę pełną odpowiedzialność za 'tego zboczeńca'

-W takim razie zgoda. Będę milczeć jak grób

-Dzięki Toris, na ciebie można liczyć - odparł Anglik i poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu -A teraz wracajmy. Jestem ciekaw jak Francis próbuje obtańcowywać 'Polcię'

Oboje zachichotali mimowolnie.

Gdy doszli spowrotem na miejsce, usłyszeli szczery śmiech Feliksa, wstukującego coś w telefon Francuza. Po chwili oddał urządzenie prawowitemu właścicielowi i uśmiechnął się uroczo. Arthur i Toris wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Francis z uśmiechem godnym zwycięzcy olimpiady, wsunął telefon do kieszeni z krótkim „_Merci_". Po raz ostatni pocałował dłoń 'Polci' i powiedział „_à ce soir!_" i skierował się, w dół korytarza w odpowiedzi usłyszał krótkie „Do wieczora" pochodzące oczywiście od oczarowanego Feliksa. Francis odwrócił się w pół kroku i posłał pożegnalnego buziaka, w kierunku swojego nowego obiektu adoracji.

-Arti, _allez _! Zaraz mamy lekcje! - krzyknął w stronę Anglika. Rzeczony Arti przewrócił oczyma i odkrzyknął w biegu -Już idę, już idę…

-No i co tam wygruchaliście, gołąbeczki? - zagaił Arthur gdy oddalili się wystarczająco od Torisa i 'Polci'.

-Jest polką. Dopiero co się tu przeprowadziła. Przyjaźni się z Torisem. Jej ulubiony kolor to różowy. Ulubione kwiaty to bratki. Zgadnij co dziś wieczorem ode mnie dostanie - zapytał Francuz pół żartem.

-Niech zgadnę, różowe bratki? Ale wiesz, że bratki nie występują naturalnie różowe? - upewnił się Anglik.

-_Vraiment? _Nie wiedziałem. Ale mam zaprzyjaźnionego kwiaciarza, jeżeli zadzwonię teraz, do wieczora zdąży przefarbować białe na różowe - założył Francis. Z biologii miał piątkę, ale z roślin był słaby. Oprócz z róż. Róże znał najlepiej ze wszystkich. Nie ma co się dziwić, ulubione kwiaty większości osobniczek płci pięknej. Arthur mógł tylko wzdychać nad staraniami swojego romantycznego przyjaciela.

-A wiesz chociaż ile ma lat? - spytał Arthur.

-Tyle co my, 18 - odparł Francis.

-18? Nie sądzisz, że trochę płaska jak na ten wiek? - Anglik odwrócił się jakby upewniając się czy jego spostrzeżenia są zgodne z prawdą. W rzeczywistości musiał odwrócić głowę, żeby Francis nie zauważył jego szyderczego uśmiechu.

Francis wzruszył ramionami i odparł -Możliwe. Ale nie piersi tworzą kobietę

-Doceniam to, że nie traktujesz kobiet jak przedmioty - przyznał Arthur. _Ale tutaj akurat możesz się poważnie mylić _dodał w myślach.

-Jak mógłbym?! Piękno kobiety nie kończy się na piersiach! Osobowość się liczy! - ogłosił Francis na tyle głośno, że usłyszeli go uczniowie akurat przebywający w odległości kilki metrów od niego. Niektórzy zachichotali, inny kiwali głowami, jeden nawet krzyknął „Amen". Arthur przyłożył dłoń do czoła. Jego przyjaciel miał tendencje do dość głośnego wyrażania opinii, nie zważając na miejsce ich pobytu w danym momencie.

-Ciszej, ok? - upomniał Arthur -I jak u niej z tą osobowością?

-Ah, _pardon_. Jest całkiem spoko, tylko trochę nieśmiała. Ale to już moja tym głowa, żeby to naprawić - powiedział puszczając oko.

-I gdzie się spotykacie, dziś wieczorem?

-Najpierw idziemy do tej knajpki gdzie pracuje Feliciano, mają tam wyborną pastę, a ja dzięki Feliemu mam zniżkę. A potem, mam nadzieje, że do nas - powiedział z iście łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

-Szybki jesteś. Dopiero co dziewczyna przyjechała, a ty już ją ten tego - stwierdził Arthur, lekko się rumieniąc.

-Chcę, żeby miała ciepłe powitanie - wzruszył ramionami Francuz -A jak u ciebie i Alfreda?

-Cóż- zaczął Arthur wbijając wzrok w ziemię -Ogólnie dobrze, ale… Ostatnio nie ma dla mnie czasu. Ale ma do tego doskonały powód, tydzień temu jego młodszy brat, Matthew, miał wypadek…-

-_Mon dieu! _Co się stało?

-Wiesz, on gra w hokeja. Nie dość, że to brutalny sport, to na ostatnim meczu jakiś koleś z przeciwnej drużyny tak go sfaulował, że musieli go zawieść do szpitala. Okazało się, że ma pęknięty piszczel i dyslokacje barku. Od tego czasu Al jest przy nim dzień i noc. Wziął nawet urlop dziekański. Popieram to co robi i w stu procentach rozumiem, ale… brakuje mi go. Codziennie do mnie dzwoni, ale tęsknie za nim. Odwiedziłbym ich w szpitalu, ale nie mogę opuszczać lekcji, w końcu w tym roku zdaje maturę. Dlatego czekam i staram się być cierpliwym. Mam nadzieje, że niedługo Matt poczuje się lepiej, a Al wróci na akademik, bo nie wiem jak długo wytrzymam - wyznał Anglik

-Bądź silny, _mon ami_ - powiedział klepiąc przyjaciela po plecach -Kochasz go?

-Bardzo- odpowiedział zamyślony.

-Myślisz, że może być tym jedynym? - zapytał patrząc na twarz przyjaciela. Na twarzy Arthura wymalował się głupkowaty uśmiech.

-Bardzo możliwe - odpowiedział spoglądając w błękitne oczy Francuza.

-A czy on czuje to samo?

-Jestem pewien, że tak

-Dobrze, że go masz. Ma na ciebie dobry wpływ. Dzięki niemu jesteś dużo bardziej pogodny i wesoły

-Czego to miłość nie robi z człowiekiem…- zaśmiał się Arthur.

-W twoim przypadku, same dobre rzeczy - uśmiechnął się Francis -A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, zadzwonię do mojego _fleuriste _po te kwiatki

-Proszę bardzo- odpowiedział i wszedł do najbliższej klasy po swojej lewej. Przed rozpoczęciem lekcji zdążył jeszcze przywitać się z kolegami i usiąść w ławce. Francis wszedł do klasy równo z dzwonkiem i zajął miejsce koło Arthura.

-Zdążyłeś… ledwo - wypomniał mu Anglik. -I jak, wszystko załatwione?

-_Oui_. Teraz tylko czekać do wieczora - potwierdził Francis wyciągając się na krześle.

Przez resztę dnia Arthur miał zajęcia to z Francisem, to z Feliksem, i zauważył, że oboje wyglądali równie nieobecni. Nie trudno było stwierdzić co jest tego przyczyną, oboje nie mogli doczekać się randki. Francis kilka razy wspominał jak bardzo cieszy się z wieczornego spotkania. Arthurowi zrobiło się trochę przykro, gdy wyobraził sobie zawód przyjaciela. Przez chwile miał zamiar poinformować go o prawdzie, ale szybko zmienił zdanie. W końcu, co to za przyjaciele, którzy nie robią sobie ciągle koło pióra?

W końcu nastał długo wyczekiwany wieczór. Francis czekał na 'Polcię' przed akademikiem z corsagem z farbowanych na różowo bratków. Był nieco zawiedziony gdy dowiedział się, że bratki nie są najlepszymi kwiatami bukietowymi, ale przystał na corsage. 'Polcia' zjawiła się na miejscu o wyznaczonej godzinie. O ile wcześniej dało się zauważyć, że 'Polcia' jest tak naprawdę Feliksem, o tyle teraz nie trudno było go wziąć za przedstawicielkę płci pięknej. Miał na sobie zwiewną, a jakże, różową sukienkę, cienki, biały sweterek oraz buty na koturnie. Przez ramię przewiesił sobie niewielką skórzaną torebkę. Na jego powiekach widniał cień oraz eyeliner, a usta połyskiwały w zachodzącym, jesiennym słońcu, dzięki odrobinie błyszczyka. W swoje lśniące blond włosy do ramion wpiął dwie spinki w kształcie motylków, które zdaniem Francisa, sprawiały, że wyglądał przeuroczo. Wokoło niego dało się wyczuć delikatną nutę wanilii. Na widok znajomego Francuza uśmiechnął się pogodnie i powiedział nieśmiało -Witaj

-_Bonsoir, cheri._ Wyglądasz doprawdy przecudownie - powiedział z szarmanckim uśmiechem, po czym, złożył swe usta na wierzchu dłoni swojej ukochanej Polki. Zarumieniona 'Polcia' odparła cicho -Dziękuje… Ty też świetnie wyglądasz

-Nie tak świetnie jak ty, _belle_. A właśnie - Francis powoli zaczął wyjmować pudełko z kieszeni kurtki -Mam dla ciebie drobny prezent

Wyciągnął pojemniczek z corsagem i pokazał go jej z pytaniem -Podoba ci się?

Ciemno zielone oczy Feliksa aż zaiskrzyły na widok jego ulubionych kwiatów. I to w tak pięknym odcieniu.

-Tak!- wykrzyknął rzucając się Francisowi na szyję, omal nie gniotąc swojego prezentu -Są przepiękne! Dziękuję!

-To drobiazg- odparł lekko przyduszony Francuz. Po chwili, Feliks wypuścił go ze swego duszącego uścisku i wymamrotał niepewnie -Sorki

-Nic nie szkodzi. Pozwolisz, że ci go założę? - zaproponował Francis.

-Ach, tak. Oczywiście- odpowiedział Feliks powoli wyciągając nadgarstek w jego stronę. Francis wyjął bukiecik z opakowania i delikatnie wsunął go na rękę swojej wybranki. Trzymając jej dłonie odsunął się o krok, jakby podziwiając swoje dzieło i powiedział z uśmiechem -Pasuje do ciebie wręcz idealnie, _cheri_

-Dziękuję. Jest naprawdę piękny- przyznał rozpromieniony Feliks - To dokąd mnie zabierasz?

-Do najlepszej restauracji w mieście 'Veneziano's Italiano Cucina'. Na pewno ci się spodoba- zapewniał Francis -To niedaleko, pojedziemy moim skuterem

Nagle Feliks zbladł, a w jego oczach malowało się przerażenie.

-S-skuterem?- wyjąkał. Francis od razu zrozumiał co jest przyczyną jego strachu.

-Nie ma powodu do obaw- zapewniał -Mam prawo jazdy. Pojadę wolno. Jest mnóstwo miejsca na dwie osoby. Ty usiądziesz za mną. I jeżeli chcesz możesz się mnie mocno złapać.

Feliks nie wyglądał na dostatecznie przekonanego.

-Zaufaj mi, jeżdżę bezpiecznie- Francuz jedną ręką delikatnie ścisnął dłoń 'Polci', a drugą odgarnął jej kilka kosmyków włosów z twarzy. Delikatnie uniósł jej podbródek i upewnił się, że patrzy mu w oczy.

-Proszę, zaufaj mi- powiedział głosem, od którego niejednej miękły kolana. Także Feliks nie umiał oprzeć się perswazyjnemu tonowi Francuza.

-No... dobrze- zgodził się ostatecznie Feliks i niepewnym, acz szybkim ruchem pocałował Francisa w policzek. Francuz uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie i ucałował w czoło niższego, a teraz także zarumienionego, blondyna. Po chwili, wyciągnął dłoń w stronę swej oblubienicy z pytaniem -A zatem, idziemy?

W odpowiedzi jego dłoń została uchwycona przez, trochę ośmielonego już, Polaka. Trzymając się za ręce przeszli wzdłuż akademika i zatrzymali się za rogiem budynku, gdzie stał skuter Francisa. Wyglądał prawie jak nowy. Błękitny lakier połyskiwał zachęcająco w ostatnich promykach słońca. Był większy niż Feliks sobie wyobrażał, co go trochę uspakajało.

-Zapraszam- powiedział Francis wskazując pojazd gestem ręki. Feliks podszedł powoli do maszyny, niczym do niebezpiecznego zwierza, jakby zastanawiając się, od której strony najlepiej do niego podejść. W końcu zapytał -Mogę usiąść bokiem? Bo... Wiesz...jestem w sukience...

Francuz uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem i powiedział -Oczywiście, ważne żeby było ci wygodnie. A właśnie...- zdjął kask wiszący dotąd na kierownicy skutera -Jeżeli się boisz możesz założyć mój kask

-Dzięki- odpowiedział Feliks przejmując nakrycie głowy. Po chwili założył je i otworzył przyłbice.  
-Jestem gotowa- zakomunikował. Francis szybkim ruchem dosiadł pojazdu i czekał aż jego wybranka usiądzie wygodnie.

-Trzymaj się- zasugerował i niezwłocznie został ściśnięty w pasie przez Feliksa.  
-Możemy jechać?- upewnił się.

-Tak- odpowiedział niepewnie Polak. I wyruszyli. Niemal od razu, Feliks przycisnął się mocniej do Francisa, chociaż jechali tylko 15 km/h. Z czasem, gdy czuł się coraz pewniej jego uścisk ustępował. Po około 15 minutach jazdy byli na miejscu.  
-Proszę, to tu- ogłosił Francis. Feliks uznał to za sygnał do zejścia ze skutera. Zresztą prawidłowo. Francuz także zsiadł z pojazdu, postawił nóżkę i kliknął pilotem. W tym czasie Feliks próbował ściągnąć z głowy kask, bezskutecznie.

-Pomóc ci?- zaproponował Francis

-Eh...Tak, proszę- poddał się Polak.

Jednym zwinnym ruchem Francis uwolnił mu głowę i powiesił ochraniacz na kierownicy.

-Dzięki- powiedziała 'Polcia' poprawiając włosy -Jak wyglądam?

-Wspaniale- przyznał Francis. Podróż nie wyrządziła dużej szkody jej prezencji. Zadowolona złapała Francisa za rękę i spytała odważnie -Idziemy?  
Uśmiechnięty Francuz skinął głową i skierował ich w stronę wejścia.

Od razu gdy weszli przywitał ich radosny Włoch. Przedstawił się jako Feliciano, wskazał stolik i mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Francisa. Zajęli miejsca i otworzyli menu. Nagle uwagę Feliksa przyciągnął kubek paluszków grissini na stole. Poczęstował się jednym, dwoma, a wkrótce kubek zaczął świecić pustkami.

-Wiesz, kocham paluszki. To moja ulubiona przekąska - powiedział w przerwie między paluszkami.

-Tylko nie przesadzaj, w końcu przed nami jeszcze cała kolacja - przypomniał Francis.

-A, no tak... Przepraszam - odpowiedział wbijając wzrok w kartę dań.

-Nic nie szkodzi - uśmiechnął się Francuz wyrozumiale -Wiesz już na co masz ochotę?-

-Wezmę to co ty - zdecydował Polak

-Dobrze- odpowiedział Francuz z uśmiechem -Feli! Dla nas dwa razy specjalność szefa kuchni i butelkę Cabernet Sauvingon _si'l vous plaît_

-_Si_. Już się robi - odkrzyknął Feliciano w biegu.

Czekając na posiłek Francis i Feliks zaczęli rozmawiać. Feliks, z początku nieśmiały, mówił coraz pewniej i odważniej. Sam też zadawał pytania. Tylko w małym stopniu była to zasługa wina. W końcu, jak większość Polaków, Feliks miał mocną głowę. Dogadywali się świetnie, poznając się lepiej. Mieli ze sobą wiele wspólnego, nie dziwne więc, że atmosfera wokół nich coraz bardziej się nagrzewała. Feliks zaobserwował, że za chłodną maską flirciarza, ukrywał się naprawdę romantyczny Francis. Francis za to zauważył, że 'Polcia' to nie tylko urocza buziuchna, ale też silna kobieta z porządnym charakterem. Ale było w niej też coś, czego Francis nie umiał nazwać. Coś _Je ne sais quoi. _Coś co niesamowicie go pociągało (oczywiście, nadal nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że jego wybranka jest mężczyzną). Ich leżące na stole dłonie wkrótce się spotkały, a ich właściciele rzucali sobie powłóczyste spojrzenia pełne niewypowiedzianych uczuć.

Po jakimś czasie Feliciano przyniósł im zamówienie. Okazało się, że specjalność szefa kuchni to Spaghetti Bolognese, lecz, że było to danie Vargasów, smakowało przepysznie. Po podaniu kolacji, Feliciano usiadł koło swego brata, z którego miejsca idealnie było widać stolik Francisa i Feliksa. Lovino znów stołował się u rodziny. I ciężko mu się dziwić.

-_Fratello_, popatrz, czyż to nie piękne? - zagaił Feliciano wpatrzony w zakochanych.

-Co w tym pięknego? Przecież to Francis. On tu przychodzi z inną co tydzień - uciął Lovino.

-Wiem, ale… czuję, że tym razem to co innego. Prawdziwa miłość, może? - powiedział kładąc łokcie na blacie i opierając podbródek na wierzchach dłoni.

-Miłość jest do dupy…- warknął drugi Włoch.

-Przepraszam, zapomniałem. Ile to już? 2 tygodnie? Kiedy wraca Antonio?

Lovino westchnął ciężko -Nie było go 3 tygodnie. 3 pieprzone tygodnie! Wraca za tydzień. Ale ten drań zostawił mnie samego na tak długo, że może już w ogóle nie wracać!-

-Tęsknisz za nim - stwierdził Feliciano

-Wcale nie - zaprzeczał Lovino. Drugi Włoch posłał mu wymowne spojrzenie. Lovino przewrócił oczami i naburmuszony powiedział cicho -No dobra… tęsknie za tym debilem

-Przypomniałbyś mi znowu jak to było?

Lovino westchnął ciężko i powiedział -Dobra, ale tym razem słuchaj, bo nie chce mi się znowu powtarzać

Feliciano kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał.

-No więc było tak, że spędziliśmy razem całe wakacje. Znaczy, całe moje wakacje, bo jak wiesz, Antonio jest studentem, i naukę zaczyna pod koniec września. A na ostatni miesiąc postanowił wrócić do rodziny w Hiszpanii. I odkąd wyjechał ni cholery się do mnie nie odzywa! A ja nie mogę do niego zadzwonić, bo stawki za minutę są cholernie drogie, a sam wiesz jak dużo ten idiota potrafi gadać! I z tego co wiem, w tej jego wsi nie ma nawet internetu więc facebook i skype też nie wchodzą w grę! Niech on tu tylko wróci…

-Rozumiem, ale przecież w ciągu roku szkolnego i tak nie macie dla siebie czasu. W końcu on studiuje w innym mieście, a ty i tak większość dnia jesteś w szkole

-Ale przynajmniej spotykamy się w weekendy! I dzwonimy do siebie codziennie. A teraz nic. _Cazzo!_ Nienawidzę tej całej cholernej 'miłośći'!

-Kto by pomyślał, że mój _fratello _kiedyś tak się zakocha. Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś skłonny do takich uczuć - ledwo Feli skończył zdanie, został trzepnięty w ucho przez swojego brata, który warknął, urażony -Oczywiście, że jestem, _imbecille_!

Owy imbecyl teraz uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i powiedział -_Scuza_… A co planujesz jak wróci?

-Zemstę…- powiedział z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

-Zemstę? Jak chcesz się zemścić? Zrobisz mu malinki w widocznych miejscach? - Lovino rzucił swemu bratu spojrzenie spode łba i zarumienił się.

-Tak, bardzo wyrafinowana forma zemsty - ironizował Lovino.

-A mi się wydaję, że jak wróci, będziesz zbyt szczęśliwy by móc się na nim zemścić. Pewnie od razu pójdziecie do łóżka…- za ten tekst został szturchnięty łokciem przez czerwonego na twarzy brata.

-_Scuza, scuza _- przepraszał Włoch.

-Najgorsze jest to, że pewnie masz rację… _Merda_ kiedy ja dałem zrobić z siebie to?! Jak tylko ten idiota wróci to obiecuje-

-Cicho- uciął mu brat -Patrz- kiwnął głową wskazując na obserwowaną przez niego parę. Francis i Feliks byli nachyleni nad stołem, a ich usta były złączone w niepewnym, pierwszym pocałunku.

-Ah, miłość jest piękna…- westchnął Feliciano.

-Kłamstwa…

-Hej tak się zastanawiałem- zaczął Feli półgłosem -Czy tylko mi się wydaję, czy ta dziewczyna jest podobna do tego nowego, jak mu tam było…Feliksa?

-Tego w damskim mundurku? - dopytał Lovino.

-No, tego. Myślisz, że są spokrewnieni?

Lovino wzruszył ramionami i odpowiedział -Mogą być. Niezbyt mnie to obchodzi.

-Cały Lovino - pokręcił głową Włoch -Egoista jak zwykle

Po tych słowach wstał i poszedł pozbierać talerze z właśnie opuszczonego stolika.

Kiedy skończyli posiłek Francis zapłacił za ich oboje, mimo propozycji 'Polci', że zapłaci za siebie.

-O, nie, _ma chere_. Co byłby ze mnie za dżentelmen, gdybym kazał kobiecie płacić za siebie? - nalegał Francis. Tym razem Feliks nie opierał się zbytnio. Kto nie chciałby darmowej kolacji? Francis zostawił należność oraz napiwek dla Feli'ego na tacy z rachunkiem, i wstał by odsunąć krzesło Feliksowi. Feliks podziękował i wstał. Kiedy wychodzili, Francis zapytał -Jak podobała ci się kolacja?

-Bardzo dobra- przyznał Feliks.

-Co ci najbardziej smakowało?

Feliks uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i odparł -Ty

Jednym ruchem przyciągnął Francisa do swych warg i pocałował go namiętnie. _Idealna odpowiedź_, pomyślał Francuz, odwzajemniając pocałunek. Feliks nigdy by się to tego nie przyznał z powodu swojej dumy, ale Francis był pierwszą osobą, z którą się całował. Jednak musiał przyznać, że na tym polu, Francuz był fenomenalny. Delikatnie wsuwał swój język do ust partnera, wywołując pomruki zadowolenia. Jego talent doprowadzał Feliksa do obłędu. Pożądał tego mężczyzny, jak niczego innego w życiu. Gdy skończyli okazywać sobie nawzajem czułość, Feliks wpatrzył się głęboko w błękitne oczy Francuza i powiedział -Wiesz, Francis… chyba cię kocham

Francis uśmiechnął się pogodnie, odparł -Ja ciebie też, _mon amour_- i złożył krótkiego całusa na czole swej ukochanej.

-Nie całuj mnie w czoło, tylko w usta- zażądał Feliks. Francis zachichotał i spełnił prośbę swej partnerki. Tak jak przewidywał, udało mu się ją ośmielić. Nie kłamał, kiedy powiedział, że ją kocha. Naprawdę był zauroczony.

-Co powiesz, na to, żebyśmy teraz wrócili na kampus i poszli do mnie? - zaproponował Francuz.

-Tak! Chodźmy! - wykrzyknął uradowany Feliks i pognał w stronę zaparkowanego skutera.

-Podoba mi się twój entuzjazm - zaśmiał się Francis podchodząc do pojazdu. Nim się zorientował, Feliks był już gotowy do drogi. Francis zajął swoje miejsce i powiedział -No to jedziemy

Feliks ledwo zdążył się złapać, i już byli w na drodze. Nie bał się tak jak wcześniej, właściwie, ta cała jazda na skuterze zaczynała mu się podobać. Jego mocny uścisk na Francisie wynikał teraz z czułości, a nie ze strachu. Francuz wyczuł tę zmianę, i pozwolił sobie pojechać trochę szybciej. Po paru minutach byli już na miejscu. Gdy stanęli, Feliks zeskoczył zwinnie i ściągnął kask, po czym oddał go właścicielowi. Francis był zaskoczony inicjatywą 'Polci', ale nie zamierzał jej kwestionować.

-No, to gdzie mieszkasz? - zapytał podekscytowany Feliks.

-Poczekaj- zaśmiał się -Gdzie ci się tak spieszy?

-A, przepraszam… Nie chciałam być nachalna - speszył się Feliks.

-Nie. Nie jesteś nachalna, naprawdę. Ale mamy przed sobą jeszcze całą noc. Nie ma potrzeby na pośpiech - zapewniał Francuz przytulając Feliksa.

-No, dobrze. Skoro tak twierdzisz…- przytaknął Polak.

-To jak? Idziemy? - zapytał Francis, wyciągając dłoń.

-Oczywiście- odparł Feliks chwytając dłoń w swoją rękę. Francuz mieszkał na pierwszym piętrze, więc ich piesza podróż nie trwała długo. Francis zapukał do drzwi

-Arti, mogę wejść?- zapytał.

-Tak, wchodź- odpowiedział mu głos ze środka. Francis otworzył drzwi, a oczom Feliksa ukazał się nieduży pokój, zawierający dwa pojedyncze łóżka, dwa biurka, dwa krzesła, i jeden wysłużony fotel, na którym siedział szczupły blondyn, z krótkimi włosami i książką „Wojna i Pokój" w dłoni. Feliks szybko rozpoznał w nim Arthura, którego udało mu się poznać na jednej z pierwszych lekcji.

-Dobry wieczór, panienko - odezwał się Anglik, wstając ze swego dotychczasowego miejsca spoczynku_. Uff…_ _Nie rozpoznał mnie_ pomyślał z ulgą Feliks. Gdyby Arthur go rozpoznał, całe to przebieranie się poszłoby na marne.

-Cześć - pomachał mu Feliks.

-No, to ja was zostawiam samych - powiedział z uśmiechem, kierując się w stronę wyjścia -Bawcie się dobrze!-

Wyszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Parze wydawało się, że poszedł wzdłuż korytarza i zszedł schodami. W rzeczywistości jednak, Anglik przycupnął pod drzwiami pokoju i nasłuchiwał. Przedstawienie właśnie miało się zacząć.

-No, to na czym skończyliśmy? - zapytał Francis uwodzicielsko.

-Na tym - powiedział Feliks i rzucił się na usta swego partnera, niczym głodny zwierz na ofiarę. Francis nie czekał długo z odpowiedzią. Jego język od razu wkroczył do akcji i wypchnął napastnika ze swoich ust, oblizując jego wargi. Francis skubnął jego dolną wargę i przez chwilę delikatnie ssał. Feliks całkowicie poddał się Francuzowi. Każdy opór był bezcelowy. Nie to, że Polak chciał się opierać. Wręcz przeciwnie, chciał dać Francisowi pole do popisu. Niedługo, Francuz badał wnętrze ust Feliks, przy użyciu swojego języka, lecz w sposób nienachalny. Feliksowi niesamowicie się to podobało. Po chwili został pchnięty na łóżko. Z pewną dozą wyczucia, oczywiście. Feliks upadł na plecy z cichym stęknięciem, i został przesunięty bardziej w stronę ściany. Francis położył się koło Feliksa na boku i kontynuował swoje namiętne pocałunki. Swoją lewą rękę położył tuż nad kolanem swojego partnera i teraz gładził jego jedwabistą skórę. Powoli, przesuwał dłoń w górę jego uda.

Z każdą chwilą jego ręka była wyżej. W końcu, dotarł do krocza, i stwierdził, że coś było nie tak. Coś było bardzo nie tak. Znalazł coś, co, jeśli dobrze pamiętał lekcje z anatomii, nie powinno się znajdować w ciele kobiety. Po chwili, jego mglisty umysł, oczyścił się, i Francis zdał sobie sprawę, że jego palce dotykały powoli sztywniejącego, męskiego członka. Niemal natychmiast otworzył szeroko oczy i wyrwał się z pocałunku.

-JESTEŚ FACETEM?! - krzyknął oszołomiony. Polak zrobił się cały czerwony i próbował ukryć twarz w dłoniach.

-Tak…- pisnął, przerażony reakcją Francisa -Przepraszam, powinienem był powiedzieć ci wcześniej…

-CO?! JAK TO?! Ale przecież…- Francis powoli budził się z szoku. Mógł przysiąc, że słyszy cyniczny śmiech swojego współlokatora. _Czy Arthur od początku o wszystkim wiedział? Nie powiedział mi?_ Myśli przelatywały mu przez głowę jak samoloty nad Paryżem w godzinach szczytu. -Jak ty masz w ogóle na imię, bo chyba nie Polcia?

-Nie…Mam na imię Feliks. Feliks Łukasiewicz.

-Skoro kłamałaś w sprawie swojej płci, skąd mam wiedzieć, że teraz mówisz prawdę? W ogóle jak mam do ciebie mówić? Jak do dziewczyny czy do chłopaka?

-Jak ci wygodniej, mi to i tak obojętne… Wiem, że udawałem, że jestem dziewczyną, ale przysięgam, wszystko inne co powiedziałem to prawda

-Jakoś ciężko mi w to uwierzyć

-Proszę… Spójrz mi w oczy. Powiedz mi czy kłamię - poprosił Polak. Francuz popatrzył mu w oczy i zauważył niewiarygodną szczerość. Był pewien, że te oczy nie mogły kłamać.

-Dobrze, wierzę ci…Ale dlaczego? Po co to całe udawanie?

-No bo…- Feliks odwrócił wzrok -Podobasz mi się…Naprawdę… Wtedy na korytarzu, zorientowałem się, że myślisz, że jestem dziewczyną. A ja nie chciałem cię wyprowadzać z błędu, bo przecież nie zakochałbyś się w chłopaku…

Francis uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i odparł -Naprawdę sądzisz, że coś tak banalnego jak płeć, mogłoby zmienić moje uczucie względem ciebie?

-Co? - Feliks nie wierzył własnym uszom.

-To prawda, jestem zaskoczony, ale moja miłość do ciebie wcale nie straciła na sile - wyznał Francis

-N-Naprawdę? Nie żartujesz sobie ze mnie? - spytał podejrzliwie Polak.

-Proszę… Spójrz mi w oczy. Powiedz mi czy kłamię - powtórzył Francuz z uśmiechem. Feliks odwzajemnił uśmiech i popatrzył mu w oczy. Zobaczył w nich szczerą, prawdziwą miłość.

-Nie kłamiesz - odparł Feliks z uśmiechem i pocałował Francuza w policzek.

-Ale jedno mnie ciekawi - zaczął Francis -Dlaczego wtedy na korytarzu, miałeś na sobie dziewczęcy mundurek, i to jeszcze wersję ze spódniczką?

-Bo spódniczki są totalnie zajebiaszcze!- zaśmiał się Polak -Serio. Są mega wygodne i nie krępują ruchów tak jak spodnie. W ogóle to dziwi mnie, że inni faceci ich nie noszą. Moim zdaniem fajnie tak od czasu do czasu założyć spódniczkę

-Podoba mi się twoje podejście - uśmiechnął się Francuz -Może nawet kiedyś sam założę spódniczkę?

-Totalnie powinieneś! Na pewno wyglądałbyś pięknie - zapewniał Feliks.

-Możliwe - wzruszył ramionami Francis -Powiedz, miałbyś może ochotę zostać moim chłopakiem?

-Ty jeszcze pytasz?! Oczywiście, że tak!- odparł Feliks rzucając się Francisowi na szyję.

-Bardzo mnie to cieszy - przyznał Francuz i czule pocałował Feliksa w usta.

-Mnie też. Wiesz, jesteś moim pierwszym chłopakiem - przyznał się Feliks, kiedy Francuz skończył okazywać mu czułość.

-_Vraiment_? - nie dowierzał Francis -W takim razie, czuję się zaszczycony

-Wiesz jak pochlebić kobiecie - przyznał Feliks z uśmiechem -Zresztą nic dziwnego. Będąc już z tyloma pewnie nauczyłeś się tego i owego

Francis nagle spochmurniał i westchnął -Wiesz o nich…Uwierz mi, ja-

-Wiem - przerwał mu Feliks -To one zrywały z tobą, i zostawiały cię ze złamanym sercem. Ja ci wierzę. Naprawdę. Ale myślałem, że skoro dotąd byłeś tylko z dziewczynami, nie będziesz chciał być z chłopakiem

Francis zmarszczył brwi i zapytał -Kto ci to powiedział?

-Toris

-No tak, mógł nie wiedzieć. Chodziłem już z kilkoma chłopakami. Ale o tym się zazwyczaj nie wspomina. Nie do końca wiem dlaczego. Mówił ci coś jeszcze?

-Że każdą dziewczynę przeleciałeś na pierwszej randce

Francuz nagle poczerwieniał -Tu akurat miał rację…

-Mnie też chcesz przelecieć? - zapytał Feliks z niegrzecznym uśmieszkiem. Francis nagle zaczął się jąkać i zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

-N-Nie…S-Skądże…J-Ja nie…N-Nie mógłbym…

-Nie stresuj się tak. Ode mnie masz zielone światło. Bardzo chętnie się z tobą prześpię - powiedział Feliks ochoczo.

-Mówisz poważnie? Mimo tego, że wiesz z iloma już byłem i z iloma już robiłem to na pierwszej randce? - dopytywał Francis.

-Co mnie obchodzą inne - wzruszył ramionami Feliks -Teraz jestem ja. I chcę tego. Chcę ciebie - Feliks rzucił mu uwodzicielskie spojrzenie, na co Francuz dał mu krótkiego buziaka.

-Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę - wyznał uradowany -Ale muszę cię o coś zapytać…

-Pytaj, śmiało

-Czy jesteś prawiczkiem? - zapytał bez ogródek.

-Tak. I chcę ci oddać moje dziewictwo - powiedział zdecydowanie.

-Jesteś tego pewien? To dość poważna decyzja - upewniał się Francis.

-Tak. Jestem tego w stu procentach pewien. Kocham cię. I pragnę cię - przekonywał Feliks.

-No, dobrze - uśmiechnął się Francis uwodzicielsko -Skoro tego właśnie chcesz…

-Chcę tego jak niczego innego. Zresztą, sam zobacz - kiwnął głową w stronę swojego krocza, wskazując na swoją erekcję. Francis zaśmiał się krótko i powiedział -W taki razie muszę się tym zająć

W następnej chwili znów obdarzał Feliksa namiętnymi pocałunkami, podczas gdy jego ręka wróciła między nogi partnera. Wkrótce, jego palce owinęły się dookoła jego penisa, co wywołało cichy pomruk aprobaty od Feliksa. Powoli, ale zdecydowanie, zaczął poruszać dłonią po całej długości jego narządu. Oddech Feliksa przyspieszył, a ona sam zaczął wydawać ciche jęki przyjemności. Nagle, Francis cofnął swoją dłoń, oderwał się od pocałunku i powiedział -Usiądź na chwile

Feliks nie do końca wiedział o co mu chodzi, ale wykonał polecenie. Jednym szybkim ruchem Francis rozpiął suwak sukienki, a następnym ściągnął ją z Feliksa i rzucił na fotel. Jednak oczom Francisa ukazał się widok, którego się nie spodziewał.

-Masz na sobie gorset? - zapytał ze śmiechem.

-No a myślisz, że jak osiągnąłem tą kobiecą sylwetkę? - ironizował Feliks z uśmiechem.

-No tak, rozumiem - odparł Francis rozpinając gorset -Masz na sobie coś jeszcze o czym powinienem wiedzieć?

-No… Bokserki. Tyle. No i spinki, ale one nie powinny ci przeszkadzać, a bez nich włosy wpadają mi do oczu i nic nie widzę - wymienił Feliks. Koturny zdążył zrzucić wcześniej.

-Spinki mogą zostać. Tak pięknie w nich wyglądasz - przyznał Francuz całując łopatkę Feliksa -Możesz się już położyć.

Feliks kiwnął głową i wrócił do swej poprzedniej pozycji. Teraz Francis usiadł i przejechał palcami po szczupłym ciele Polaka. Nachylił się i wyszeptał mu do ucha -Jesteś taki piękny-

Po chwili zaczął składać delikatne pocałunki na jego ciele, zaczynając od szyji, przez obojczyk, aż dotarł do klatki piersiowej. Tu skoncentrował się na sutkach swojego partnera. Jednego lizał i delikatnie ssał, a drugiego ściskał z wyczuciem pomiędzy kciukiem a palcem wskazującym. Feliksowi przypadła do gustu ta pieszczota, co potwierdzały wydawane przez niego pomruki zadowolenia. Po dłuższej chwili tej zabawy, Francis kontynuował drogę pocałunków w dół ciała Feliksa, aż dotarł do miejsca najbardziej potrzebującego uwagi. Zwinnie zsunął bokserki swojego chłopaka i łakomym okiem spojrzał na jego sprzęt. Nieśpiesznym ruchem przejechał językiem po boku jego męskości, czym sprawił, że Feliksowi po plecach przeszły dreszcze. Francis uśmiechnął się na tę reakcję, i po krótkiej chwili lekko liznął sam czubek jego członka. Na to, Feliks zadrżał i wydał przyduszony pisk. Francis zaśmiał się i westchnął -_Mon Dieu, _jaki ty jesteś wrażliwy…

-N-Nie… D-Daj mi szansę… M-Muszę się tylko przyzwyczaić…- jąkał się podczas gdy Francuz delikatnie pocierał koniec jego męskości dwoma palcami.

-Przyznaj się - zaczął Francis -Kiedy ostatnio sobie ulżyłeś?

-J-Jakieś… p-pięć dni temu - stękał pod wpływem dotyku Francuza.

-A zazwyczaj często to robisz? - dopytywał Francis z nonszalanckim uśmiechem.

-N-No…T-Tak r-raz na dwa d-dni… C-Czasem częściej…- jego głos zmieniał się w jęk.

-No tak, to wszystko tłumaczy. Chociaż to chyba lepiej. A zresztą, sami zobaczymy - powiedział tajemniczo. Zabrał swoje palce dopiero gdy poczuł, że zaczynają robić się mokre, a Feliks zaczyna jęczeć głośno i dosadnie. Polak od razu otworzył oczy i powiedział zawiedzionym tonem -No, hej! Dlaczego przestałeś?! Byłem już blisko…

-Jeszcze dojdziesz, tym się nie przejmuj - zaśmiał się Francuz tajemniczo -Celem tego 'zabiegu' było przygotowanie cię, na to co czeka cię za chwilę. A teraz weź kilka głębokich oddechów

Polak nie był zachwycony, ale wykonał polecenie.

-Świetnie - przyznał Francuz, pochylił się i skradł mu całusa. Feliks uśmiechnął się nieporadnie i odwzajemnił buziaka.

-A teraz obiecaj mi coś - zaczął Francuz, a Polak kiwnął głową na znak, że słucha -Powiesz mi, jak będziesz dochodził?

Feliks zaśmiał się i odparł -Okej, obiecuję, ale myślę, że sam się zorientujesz

Oboje uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

-Dobra, to ja zaczynam - ostrzegł Francuz, pochylając się spowrotem nad kroczem partnera.

-Okej. Jestem gotow-ach! - ostatnie słowo zostało zniekształcone przez nagły jęk, wywołany tym, że jego męskość zagłębiła się w ustach Francisa. Było to uczucie, które przechodziło wszystkie jego wyobrażenia. Starał się jednak kontrolować się, żeby ta przyjemność nie skończyła się zbyt szybko. Francuz zaczynał powoli poruszać głową w górę i w dół, a Polak w odpowiedzi sapał głośno i pomrukiwał.

Kiedy jego miarowe ruchy zaczynały nabierać tempa, Feliks wplótł swoje palce w długie blond włosy Francisa i przyciągnął go bliżej, tym samym wpychając mu się głębiej, i niemal dławiąc go przy tym. Jakby nie patrzeć, jego penis był niezgorszych rozmiarów. Francis od razy wybaczył mu tą próbę uduszenia, gdyż wiedział, że Polak nie miał takich zamiarów. Teraz znów pozwolił mu pracować, choć jego palce nadal tkwiły w czuprynie Francuza. Z każdą chwilą jego pomruki były głośniejsze i bardziej podobne do jęków. Niedługo było oczywiste, że to już nie potrwa długo.

-F-Francis…J-Ja- - próbował zakomunikować Feliks, lecz głos zabrał mu niekontrolowany jęk. Francis jednak wiedział co Feliks chciał mu przekazać, mimo to nie zaprzestał swojego ruchu. Wkrótce, ciało Feliksa wygięło się z ciężkim jękiem, a do ust Francisa spłynęła ciepła, biała ciecz. Przełknął ją z niewielkim uśmiechem, po czym wrócił do naturalnej pozycji siedzącej. Feliks dyszał, dochodząc do siebie.

-Muszę przyznać, że całkiem dobrze smakujesz - przerwał ciszę Francis, na co Feliks otworzył jedno oko, wciąż sapiąc -A musisz wiedzieć, że te słowa z ust wybrednego Francuza to prawdziwy komplement

Feliks otworzył oboje oczu i uśmiechnął się pogodnie i wysapał -Heh…Dzięki…

Po paru chwilach Feliks uspokoił się na tyle by rozmawiać.

-Koleś, to było totalnie niesamowite! Jesteś mistrzem w swojej sztuce - przyznał i puścił oczko.

-Dziękuję - odparł Francis.

-Ale jednej rzeczy nie do końca rozumiem - zaczął Feliks -Myślałem, że chcesz wiedzieć kiedy będę dochodził, po to żeby zdążyć się wycofać. Tymczasem ty zostałeś do końca. Dlaczego?

-Nigdy nie miałem zamiaru ewakuowania się - odparł Francis z uśmiechem -Po prostu chciałem wiedzieć, kiedy będziesz blisko. Też po to żeby móc się przygotować

-Już rozumiem - kiwnął głową Feliks -No, to teraz czas się odwdzięczyć

-Nie musisz, naprawdę - zapewniał Francis.

-Wiem, ale ja chcę. Nalegam. Widzę, że tego chcesz - przekonywał uwodzicielskim tonem.

-Na pewno? - dopytał Francis.

-Na pewno - Polak uśmiechnął się ochoczo -No, a teraz wstawaj

Francis posłusznie wykonał polecenie i stanął koło łóżka. Feliks ukląkł na łóżku, na wprost Francuza, i rozpiął mu spodnie. Po chwili, ściągnął je razem z bokserkami, i jego oczom ukazał się niecodzienny widok. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami podziwiał sztywnego członka Francisa. Podziw był całkiem uzasadniony gdyż męskość Francisa liczyła sobie trochę ponad 20 centymetrów.

-No, ale o tym nikt mi nic nie wspominał - powiedział z zachwytem -On ma… z pięć metrów!

Francis zaśmiał się i rozbawiany odpowiedział -No bez przesady. Do pięciu metrów to mu daleko. A tak w ogóle to od pięciu metrów, jest mój kumpel, Gilbert

-Serio? Istnieje coś większego niż to? - zapytał niedowierzając.

-Mhm- przytaknął Francis -Żebyś ty to widział, człowieku… Ale sam chyba nie mogę narzekać

-Zdecydowanie nie możesz narzekać. Łał… zazdroszczę…Już rozumiem dlaczego wszystkie chciały zrobić to z tobą na pierwszej randce

Francis wzruszył ramionami rumieniąc się i powiedział -W tej sprawie akurat miałem szczęście… Chociaż chętnie bym to oddał za szczęście w miłości…

-Biedaczysko ty moje…- rozczulał się Feliks i pocałował Francuza w policzek -Ale tym razem będzie inaczej niż wcześniej. Chcę żebyś był ze mną szczęśliwy.

-Myślę, że nawet jest całkiem spora szansa, że w końcu będę- przyznał Francis, głaszcząc Feliksa po policzku. Polak uśmiechnął się, spojrzał w błękitne oczy Francuza i powiedział -Mam nadzieję. Zrobię wszystko żeby cię uszczęśliwić. A zacznę od tego

Od razu po skończeniu zdania, Feliks wziął dużego liza po całej długości członka Francisa i wpatrzył się w jego twarz pytająco. W odpowiedzi Francis uśmiechnął się z aprobatą. Zachęcony tą reakcją, Feliks wziął do ust czubek jego penisa i zaczął go ssać entuzjastycznie. Po krótkiej chwili usłyszał nad sobą pomruk zadowolenia. Zmotywowany, wziął do ust trochę więcej, i zaczął poruszać się odpowiednio. Kiedy do jego uszu doszły kolejne dźwięki przyjemności, zaczął nabierać tempa, i łapczywie sięgać dalej. Wkrótce, Francis czuł, że momentami jest tak głęboko, że w teorii Feliks powinien się dławić, jednak Polak dzielnie kontynuował swoje zadanie. Jak na kogoś doświadczonego w temacie, Francis jęczał dość głośno, chociaż Feliks nie miał nic przeciwko. Przynajmniej wiedział, że dobrze mu idzie. Poza tym, podobał mu się głos Francisa błagającego o więcej. Po jakimś czasie, Francuz był bliski spełnienia i zdołał wyjęczeć tylko -F-Feliks…J-Ja już- - zanim doszedł z głośnym stęknięciem. Usta Feliksa wypełniły się jego nasieniem , a że chłopak nie był jeszcze do tego przyzwyczajony, trochę skapnęło mu na brodę.

Francis szybko wrócił do siebie, spojrzał na Feliksa z uśmiechem i powiedział słodko -Nio… Ubrudziłeś się troszkę. Daj, pomogę

Po chwili nachylił się i pocałował go czule, zlizując nadmiar płynu.

-Ty smakowałeś lepiej- stwierdził Francis.

-W sumie, byłeś całkiem pyszny. Chętnie to kiedyś powtórzę - uśmiechnął się Polak.

-Muszę przyznać, że jak na amatora, bardzo dobrze ci poszło - przyznał Francis.

-Dzięki. Ale sam wywnioskowałem to z twoich okrzyków 'Och, Feliks, tak'- przedrzeźniał go Feliks. Francuz od razu poczerwieniał i zaśmiał się nerwowo -Tak… Czasem tak mam… Trochę głupio, wiem…

-Nie prawda- zaprzeczył Feliks -Wcale nie głupio. Moim zdaniem, bardzo fajnie. Ja lubię jak tak krzyczysz. Wtedy wiem, że ci się podoba.

-Jesteś taki kochany - zaśmiał się Francis i dał mu kolejnego buziaka.

-To jak? Czekamy chwilę i przechodzimy do rzeczy? - zapytał bezwstydnie Feliks.

-Ty jeszcze nie masz dość? - zaśmiał się Francuz, zauważając jego ponowny wzwód.

-Nie. Taki jestem niewyżyty - przyznał Polak z uśmiechem.

-No dobrze, ale daj mi chwilę, ok? - poprosił Francis.

-Dobzie, moje ty kochanie- odparł Feliks -A teraz pocałuj swoją słodką Polcię

Francis uśmiechnął się i spełnił żądanie chłopaka, całując go namiętnie. Dokładnie tak, jak Feliks lubił najbardziej. Kiedy skończył spojrzał Feliksowy w oczy i uśmiechnął się z miłością.

-_Je t'aime tellement _- wyznał Francis.

-Ja ciebie bardziej - powiedział Feliks. Francis popatrzył na niego trochę zdziwionym wzrokiem.

-Mówisz po francusku? - zapytał.

-No, cośtam umiem powiedzieć, ale jednak więcej rozumiem. A tak to mówię po angielsku, rosyjsku, niemiecku i trochę po litewsku, bo Toris mnie uczył

-Łał, no to nieźle. Chodziłeś do szkoły językowej?

-Nom, do gimnazjum. Poza tym miałem kolegów z różnych krajów, którzy mnie uczyli

-Podziwiam twoje zdolności językowe. Ja umiem jeszcze tylko po angielsku, i rozumiem hiszpański i włoski, ale to tylko dlatego, że te języki pochodzą z łaciny, tak samo jak francuski

-To i tak dużo. Ale moim zdaniem francuski jest najpiękniejszym językiem w Europie, a może nawet i na świecie. Mówią o nim język miłości, _ne c'est pas_?

-_Oui _- odparł Francuz śmiejąc się -Mi też się podoba. Chyba będę teraz mówił trochę więcej po francusku. Specjalnie dla ciebie, _mon cher_

-_Merci, mon amour _- odparł Feliks i ucałował Francuza w policzek.

-To jak? Możemy zaczynać? - zapytał Francis.

-Hm? No… tak, ale ty jeszcze nie-

-Wiem - przerwał mu Francis -Jeszcze zdążę. Przecież muszę cię jeszcze przygotować

-A, no tak. No to dawaj

-_D'accord_. W takim razie połóż się tak jak wcześniej- powiedział Francis podnosząc, leżącą do tej pory na podłodze poduszkę. Feliks posłusznie położył się na plecach i czekał na kolejny ruch Francisa.

-Podnieś plecy w lędźwiach- poprosił Francis. Polak posłusznie wykonał polecenie, a Francuz wetknął pod niego poduszkę, która do tej pory leżała koło łóżka.

-Możesz już opuścić- powiedział gdy skończył po czym wyjął ze swojej szafki nocnej niewielką butelkę i wylał jej zawartość na swoją lewą dłoń.

-Dobrze. Postaw nogi, zegnij je w kolanach i rozszerz je - zarządził Francuz. Feliks westchnął i zapytał -Po co to całe fikuśne ustawianie?

-Bo to twój pierwszy raz, a ja chcę sprawić, żebyś odczuwał tak mało bólu, jak to tylko możliwe - wyznał Francis szczerze.

-Już rozumiem - kiwnął głową Polak i ustawił się tak jak Francis go o to poprosił -Tak dobrze?

-Jeszcze trochę - powiedział i rozepchnął jego nogi na boki -O, tak będzie dobrze

Francuz ustawił się w pozycji półleżącej, podpierając na łokciu, tak by być blisko twarzy Feliks, a jednocześnie móc bez problemu dosięgnąć do jego krocza.

-Gotowy?- zapytał w końcu.

-Chyba tak- odparł Feliks. Po chwili, Francis wsunął swój środkowy palec w odbyt Feliksa, na co chłopak stęknął.

-Boli cię? - spytał Francuz z troską.

-Nie… Po prostu to takie trochę dziwne uczucie - odpowiedział Feliks z cieniem uśmiechu.

-Spróbuj się trochę rozluźnić - zasugerował Francis. Polak kiwnął głową i wziął głęboki oddech. To wystarczyło, by Francuz mógł wsunąć się głębiej. Znalazł się akurat w dobrym miejscu, więc wystarczyło, że lekko ruszył palcem, by wywołać oczekiwany efekt. Tak właśnie zrobił czym sprawił, że Feliks niekontrolowanie jęknął.

-O, łał. Co to? - zapytał ciekawy.

-Twoja prostata - odparł Francis ze śmiechem.

-Aha, czyli to takie uczucie. Podoba mi się - przyznał Feliks.

-I prawidłowo. A to to było jeszcze delikatnie. Zobaczysz jak ci się spodoba jak użyję więcej siły - zaśmiał się Francis.

-No to pokaż mi coś więcej. Już się przyzwyczaiłem, teraz powinno być lepiej

-No dobrze - odparł Francis całując go w policzek. Powoli zaczął wsuwać i wysuwać swój palec, a Feliks cicho pomrukiwał.

-Powiesz mi jeżeli będzie cię bolało? - spytał Francuz, nie pewny pomruków Feliksa.

-Tak, ale teraz jest dobrze, nie przejmuj się tak - uśmiechnął się Feliks.

-Przepraszam. Po prostu nie chcę ci sprawiać bólu - wyznał Francis -Mogę dać więcej lubrykantu jak chcesz

-Rozumiem, ale tak jest w porządku. Naprawdę - zapewniał Polak.

-Dobrze. Już będę cicho - obiecał Francuz. Jego ręka zaczynała poruszać się szybciej, a on starał się celować w prostatę. Najwyraźniej szło mu nieźle, bo Feliks cicho pojękiwał z przyjemności. Po jakimś czasie, Francis poczuł, że Feliks jest już wystarczająco luźny, i dodał palec wskazujący.

-Auć. Okej, to trochę boli…- jęknął Feliks. Francis od razu zwolnił i z troską powiedział -Przepraszam…

Polak nagle zachichotał i powiedział -Jesteś taki słodki, kiedy tak się przejmujesz. No już, już mnie nie boli. Już jest dobrze

Słysząc tę informacje Francis uśmiechnął się i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach.

-To dobrze - stwierdził, wracając do poprzedniej prędkości. Teraz, wszystko zaczęło iść gładko. Feliks już się nie skarżył, a Francis powoli, ale skutecznie, przygotowywał go do siebie. W końcu wsunął jeszcze jeden palec.

-Ałaa… Nie za dużo tego szczęścia? - spytał Feliks z grymasem bólu na twarzy.

-Przepraszam, ale tego się nie przeskoczy. Staram się jak mogę, ale inaczej się nie da. Proszę, wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę - tłumaczył Francis.

-No dobrze, dla ciebie to robię, ty mój brutalu, ty - odparł lekko nadąsany Feliks.

-Przecież, sam tego chciałeś - zaśmiał się Francuz.

-A… no rzeczywiście… No to chyba nie mogę narzekać - przyznał Polak.

-Bardzo cię boli?

-Tylko trochę. Coraz mniej. Wytrzymam. Tylko…bądź delikatny - poprosił Feliks.

-Dobrze, będę - zgodził się Francuz, ponawiając ruch. Feliks zacisnął zęby i jęknął z bólem. Nie zważając na to, Francis starał się powoli kontynuować. Polak miał jednak problem z przyzwyczajeniem się do nowego uczucia, co pokazywał przez bolesne stękanie.

-Nie mogę patrzeć jak się tak męczysz - wyznał Francis siadając.

-Nie jest aż tak źle… Poradzę sobie - skłamał Feliks.

-Na pewno tego chcesz? - zapytał zatroskany Francuz.

-Tak, chcę. Trochę bólu przeżyję - potwierdził Polak.

-Już wiem co zrobić - powiedział Francis i złapał członka Feliksa wolną ręką. Na powrót rozpoczynając ruch lewej ręki, zaczął także pocierać kciukiem żołądź partnera. Wywołało to oczekiwany przez Francisa, jęk przyjemności.

-Dużo lepiej - stwierdził z uśmiechem, czując coraz więcej luzu dookoła swych palców. Wkrótce, Francis czuł, że Feliks jest wystarczająco rozciągnięty, i wycofał się z niego.

-Jak dla mnie, jesteś gotowy - stwierdził Francis z uśmiechem, ściągając koszulę.

-Łał, jakie ty masz zajebiste ciało…- westchnął Polak z podziwem.

-Serio? Dzięki

-Koleś, masz taki totalnie czadowy sześciopak! - stwierdził Feliks przejeżdżając palcami bo brzuchu Francisa.

-I jeszcze masz… nie no, facet idealny, normalnie!

-Dziękuję, to urocze - przyznał całując go w czoło -Moim zdaniem, ty też jesteś piękny. Wręcz, przepiękny…

-Dzięki, kochany. To bardzo miłe - uśmiechnął się Polak.

-To wszystko prawda - wzruszył ramionami Francuz -To jak? Robimy to?

-No jasne - powiedział Feliks, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

Po chwili, Francis sięgnął do szafki. Wyciągnął z szuflady jedną prezerwatywę, co spotkało się z dezaprobatą Feliksa -Po co ci to?

Zmarszczył brwi i nie dał Francuzowi odpowiedzieć, zapewniając -Możesz skończyć we mnie. Mi to nie przeszkadza

-Odważny jesteś jak na prawiczka - stwierdził Francis, odkładając, niepotrzebne już, zabezpieczenie. Feliks, wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i powiedział zgodnie z prawdą -Już niedługo nim nie będę

-Prawda - przyznał Francis po czym wylał na dłoń sporą ilość płynu z buteleczki, stojącej dotąd na szafce, i rozprowadził go dokładnie po swoim pokaźnym, sztywnym członku. Po chwili, przemieścił się, tak że siedział na złożonych nogach, na wprost krocza Feliksa.

-Gotowy? - spytał powoli dopasowując się do Polaka.

-Tak - odpowiedział zdecydowanie Feliks. Po chwili, Francis wsunął się w Polaka do połowy, na co Feliks wydał przytłumiony okrzyk zaskoczenia.

-Jezus, Francis! Ty jesteś dwa razy większy niż wyglądasz!- wykrzyknął Feliks. Francis zaśmiał się krótko i westchnął -Nie przesadzaj. A boli cię? Wydawało mi się, że wystarczająco cię rozciągnąłem…

-Nie boli, ale wiesz… nowe uczucie… Daj mi chwilę to się dostosuję - poprosił Polak. Francuz przytaknął, a Feliks powiercił się w miejscu, i pokręcił trochę biodrami. W końcu przestał, westchnął i z lekkim uśmiechem powiedział -Dobra. Zaczynaj

Francis kiwnął głową i powoli wysunął się kawałek, tylko po to by znów wsunąć się spowrotem. Powtórzył tę czynność kilkakrotnie w równie wolnym tempie, aż w końcu zaczął przyspieszać. Feliks cicho pomrukiwał, najwyraźniej całkiem zadowolony z rozwoju sytuacji. Sam trochę napierał na Francisa, jakby cicho prosząc o więcej. Francuz zrozumiał tę aluzję, i nabierając tempa, celował w jego prostatę. Wnioskując z coraz głośniejszych jęków Feliksa, Francisowi szło to bardzo dobrze. Sam też zaczynał dyszeć, zagłębiając się dalej w Polaka. Obu powoli ogarniała niesamowita przyjemność.

Wkrótce, Francis całkowicie zagłębiał się w Feliksie, ze znaczną prędkością, jęcząc przy tym niemiłosiernie. Polak równie głośno okazywał swoje zadowolenie i praktycznie trząsł się nadmiaru doznań. Oboje zbliżali się do szczytu. W końcu, Francis wyjęczał -F-Feliks… J-Ja z-zaraz-

-J-Ja t-też…- przerwał mu Feliks, sapiąc. Francuz pchnął biodrami jeszcze kilka razy, czym doprowadził Feliksa do orgazmu, po czym sam zastygł w bezruchu, z wyrazem niewypowiedzianego szczęścia na twarzy. Po chwili, Francis położył się na Feliksie i ucałował go czule.

-Nie kładź się na mnie. Jestem cały brudny - zaśmiał się, otwierając oczy. Francis uniósł się na rękach i spojrzał na brzuch Feliksa. Był nierównomiernie naznaczony plamami białej, rozmazanej cieczy. Francis tylko uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko i zaczął nonszalancko wylizywać brzuch Feliksa. Polak nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Kiedy Francuz skończył, stwierdził -Nadal smakujesz świetnie

Feliks wykrzywił się i powiedział żartobliwie -Jesteś zboczeńcem… Ale jesteś moim zboczeńcem. I kocham cię

Po czym przyciągnął Francisa do swoich ust i pocałował namiętnie.

-_Je t'aime plus _- odparł Francuz odwzajemniając pocałunek. Kiedy skończył oboje uśmiechnęli się do siebie kochająco, cicho rozkoszując się chwilą. Po krótkim czasie, Francis przetoczył się na bok i położył koło Feliksa, obejmując go jedną ręką.

-No więc? - zaczął Francis -Jak oceniasz swój pierwszy raz?

-Jedenaście na dziesięć. Serio, lepiej być nie mogło. Jesteś fenomenalny - przyznał Feliks, wtulając twarz we włosy Francuza.

-Dziękuję, bardzo miło mi to słyszeć

-A jak tobie było? Zależy mi na tym, żebyś czuł się przynajmniej równie dobrze co ja

-Świetnie- uśmiechnął się Francis -Lepiej niż z jakąkolwiek dziewczyną.

-Idealnie - zaśmiał się Feliks -To jak, jutro powtórka?

-_Avec plaisir_.

-Mogę tu zostać na noc? - zapytał trochę nieśmiało Feliks.

-Oczywiście

-Dzięki. To dobranoc, najdroższy - powiedział wtulając się we Francuza. Francis uśmiechnął się tylko, głaszcząc go po głowie i odpowiedział -Dobranoc, _mon cher_

Wolną ręką podniósł z ziemi kołdrę i przykrył nią ich obojga. Feliks uśmiechnął się sennie i wyszeptał -Dzięki

Francis zdał sobie sprawę, że musi jeszcze zgasić światło. Na szczęście dla niego i dla Feliksa, wyłącznik znajdował się tuż nad jego łóżkiem, więc nacisnął go bezceremonialnie i przytulił się mocniej do Feliksa.

-Tak bardzo cię kocham…- szepnął Feliksowi na ucho.

-Ja ciebie bardziej - odszepnął Feliks i pocałował Francuza w policzek. Wkrótce oboje byli pogrążeni w głębokim snie.

Niedługo nastał ranek, a Francis został wyrwany ze snu przez głośne pukanie do drzwi.

-Francis, mogę wejść?- pytał głos z zewnątrz należący do Arthura. Francuz wygramolił się z łóżka, uważając przy tym by nie obudzić Feliksa, podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je. Jego oczom ukazał się jego potargany współlokator.

-Właź, ale, na miłość boską, bądź ciszej, bo Feliks jeszcze śpi- wyszeptał poirytowanym tonem.

-A, przepraszam- szepnął Arthur wchodząc do pokoju i zamykając za sobą drzwi -Ło Jezu! Jaki tu burdel!

Tu Anglik miał trochę racji. Po całym pokoju walały się części garderoby.

-Taa… Zaraz się tym zajmę - przyznał Francis.

-A tak w ogóle to ubrałbyś się… Naprawdę nie mam ochoty oglądać cię nago z samego rana- powiedział Arthur, odwracając wzrok.

-No już, już…- odpowiedział Francis wkładając bokserki -Lepiej?-

-Znacznie - odparł Anglik z niewielkim uśmiechem -Zakładam, że wiesz już jakiej płci jest twoja kochana 'Polcia'?

-Czyli wiedziałeś o tym?! I nic mi nie powiedziałeś ?! Ty świnio…- rzucił Francuz z wyrzutem.

-Przepraszam, byłem ciekaw twojej reakcji… I zareagowałeś przednio!- zaśmiał się Anglik -Ale widzę, że to cię nie powtrzymało przed małym bara-bara…

-Haha, oczywiście, że nie- odparł Francis z uśmiechem -I nie powtrzyma mnie to też przed następnym razem na twoim łóżku!

Arthur wykrzywił się z obrzydzeniem i rzucił -No nie! Nie znowu…

-A właśnie, że tak! Ze mną i z moją miłością się nie zadziera - zaśmiał się Francuz demonicznie -A nawet bez tego, ja i tak wygrałem tę bitwę. Bo Feliks naprawdę mi się podoba i to, że jest chłopakiem nie sprawia żadnego problemu. Znasz mnie już tak długo, myślałem, że przynajmniej tyle to wiesz

-No niby wiem… Cholera, wszystko na nic. Ale powiedz szczerze, naprawdę go lubisz? - spytał Anglik z prawdziwym zaciekawieniem.

-Wręcz kocham. Naprawdę. Bardzo zyskuje przy bliższym poznaniu. Mam nadzieję, że ten związek potrwa dłużej niż inne. Bardzo go kocham…

-Ja ciebie bardziej, słońce!- odezwał się, przytomny już Feliks.

-_Bonjour_, _cher._ Jak ci się spało? - zapytał go Francis i obdarował poranny buziakiem.

-Świetnie. Dlatego, że byłeś przy mnie. A tobie? - pytał Feliks ziewając.

-Też dobrze. Powiedz, kiedy się obudziłeś?

-Kiedy wyszedłeś z łóżka. Bez ciebie to łóżko było takie puste…

-Słyszałeś naszą rozmowę? - spytał Francis nerwowo.

-Calutką. Na szczęście niczym sobie nie nagrabiłeś - odparł Feliks i uśmiechnął się pogodnie. Po chwili, usiadł na łóżku ze stęknięciem.

-Ałaa…Dupa mnie boli… - jęknął Feliks i spojrzał na Francisa.

-Przepraszam cię… Starałem się być delikatny… Bardzo cię boli? - zapytał Francis z troską.

-No, trochę… Ale przeżyję. W końcu, to była moja decyzja - wzruszył ramionami Feliks.

-Możesz chodzić?

-Zobaczmy…- powiedział Polak po czym wstał i pokuśtykał tam i spowrotem po pokoju, postękując cicho.

-No, tak średnio…- stwierdził, dotąd milczący, Anglik.

-Przejdzie mi to czy będę musiał się przyzwyczaić do bólu i nauczyć nie stękać? - zapytał Feliks prosto z mostu, zatrzymując się.

-Za parę godzin ból powinien zelżeć. Do tego czasu musisz cos wymyślić - stwierdził Arthur.

-Zawsze tak będzie? - zapytał lekko przestraszony Feliks.

-Z czasem się przyzwyczaisz. Na razie zaprzyjaźnij się z myślą, że rano możesz odczuwać dyskomfort - powiedział Anglik beznamiętnie.

-A z ciebie to kiedy zrobił się taki spec? - zapytał Francis ze znacząco dozą ironii.

-Kiedy zacząłem się na poważnie spotykać z Alfredem - odparł i usiadł na swoim łóżku z westchnięciem.

-Co? Ty też jesteś gejem? No, tego to się nie spodziewałem…- powiedział zdziwiony Feliks.

-Jestem…- przyznał Arthur rumieniąc się -A Al jest moim drugim chłopakiem

-Alfred? Chyba go jeszcze nie poznałem…

-Nic dziwnego. Jest w klasie niżej od nas, poza tym nie było go w szkole od tygodnia… A właśnie- Arthur zrobił pauzę i uśmiechnął się -Francis, zgadnij kto wczoraj wrócił…

-Alfred?! Niemożliwe! Musisz się strasznie cieszyć!- wykrzyknął Francis.

-Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Tak się za nim stęskniłem… Wiesz, on powiedział, że myślał o mnie przez ten cały tydzień jak go nie było. I już wrócił na stałe. No i oczywiście, szybko przenieśliśmy się do jego pokoju i-

-Kochaliście się namiętnie do rana - skończył za niego Francuz. Arthur rzucił mu zabójcze spojrzenie, ale po chwili zaśmiał się -Wcale, że nie. Udało nam się chwilę pospać. W każdym razie, Al był trochę podekscytowany i… chodzi mi o to, że mniej więcej wiem jak się w tej chwili czujesz, Feliks

-Heh… dzięki…

-Jeżeli cię to pocieszy, to powiem ci, że z tych kilku chłopaków, z którymi byłem, trzech brało mnie od tyłu i zdradzę ci, że byli dużo mniej delikatni ze mną niż ja byłem z tobą… Serio. Po każdym razie nie mogłem usiąść przez jakieś trzy dni

-No nie gadaj - Feliks wpatrywał się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami -Ktoś brał od tyłu ciebie?! Ciebie?!

-A żebyś wiedział… Z jednym sadystą jesteś teraz w pokoju…

-Co?! On?!- tu wskazał palcem na Arthura -Ty?! Arthur?! Ten poranek jest dla mnie pełen niespodzianek…

-Mówi prawdę - wzruszył ramionami Arthur i uśmiechnął się nonszalancko -Kilka razy mi się udało. Chociaż jednak przez większość czasu, to on był górą…

-Wy chodziliście ze sobą?! Kiedy?!

-Wiosną zeszłego roku. To on był moim pierwszym chłopakiem…- przyznał Arthur.

-Francis, mogę cię zapytać, ile ty już miałeś chłopaków? - Feliks spytał ze szczerą ciekawością.

-Poczekaj, niech pomyślę… Siedmiu. Mogę ci ich wszystkich przedstawić. Pewnie i tak natkniemy się na nich nie raz

-No nieźle… W sumie, czemu nie. Jestem ciekawy w kim mój Francyś zakochał się przede mną - przyznał Feliks z uśmiechem.

-Arthur, która godzina? - zapytał nagle Francuz.

-Siódma piętnaście - odpowiedział Anglik po spojrzeniu na swój zawsze punktualny zegarek.

-_Merde_, mam pierwszą lekcje o 8! Feliks, mam nadzieje, że nie masz nic przeciwko żebym pierwszy wziął prysznic? - spytał Francis, w biegu wyjmując swoje ubrania z szafy.

-Nie, proszę, idź - zaśmiał się Feliks.

-_Merci beacoup -_ zdążył powiedzieć zanim wbiegł do łazienki w ich pokoju. Feliks zachichotał, Arthur odchrząknął.

-No tak…- zaczął lekko czerwony Anglik -Może powinieneś cos na siebie założyć, Feliksie… Bo jeśli mam być szczery nie uśmiecha mi się patrzeć na twoją goliznę… I wydaję mi się, że chyba potrzebujesz chusteczkę…

-A, spoko już cos zakładam - powiedział i rozejrzał się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu swojej bielizny -A właściwie o co ci chodzi z tą chusteczką?

Feliks zrobił dwa kroki w kierunku swoich nowo odnalezionych bokserek na podłodze, po czym zatrzymał się i poczuł jak cos ciepłego spływa po tylnej części jego uda. Od razu zdał sobie sprawę co to jest i powiedział -Aha… nie ważne już wiem… Tak, chusteczka brzmi świetnie

Arthur podał mu jedną, przez cały czas mając wzrok wbity w podłogę. Feliks wytarł, to co miało być wytarte, po czym wyrzucił zużytą chusteczkę do kosza i założył bokserki.

-Już - powiedział Feliks po założeniu bielizny.

-Dziękuje ci. Wiesz, w tej sprawie jestem dość staroświecki. Mam wrażenie, że zdradzam mojego Al'a patrząc na innych nagich mężczyzn…- wyznał Arthur.

-Spoko, nie ma problemu. Poza tym, totalnie cię rozumiem. I myślę, że w sumie to całkiem słodkie. Przedstawisz mi go?

-Jasne. Może na przykład na przerwie śniadaniowej?

-Mhm, brzmi dobrze. A teraz opowiedz mi o tym jak byłeś z Francisem.

-To już przeszłość… Było minęło…

-Proszę, jestem ciekawy!

-No dobrze, to co chcesz wiedzieć?

-Wszystko. Opowiedz mi jak doszło do waszego związku

-Dobrze. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale przyjaźnię się z Francisem od podstawówki. Tam go poznałem. Potem poszliśmy razem do gimnazjum, a potem razem wyjechaliśmy tu, do liceum. No i jak widać, załatwiliśmy sobie wspólny pokój. Właściwie, nasza przyjaźń zawsze była… dość specyficzna. Często się droczyliśmy, i czasem kłóciliśmy jak stare małżeństwo. W każdym razie, pod koniec zimy zeszłego roku, zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że jestem gejem. Miałem wcześniej kilka dziewczyn, zresztą tylko dzięki pomocy Francisa, ale jakoś nam nie wyszło. Myślałem, że to ja zawsze cos źle robiłem, że z następną wyjdzie mi lepiej… aż w końcu zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie chcę następnej. Pamiętam, że to był koniec marca. Francis powoli dochodził do siebie, po tym jak 3 dni wcześniej zerwała z nim kolejna. Tamtego wieczora, Francis siedział na swoim łóżku i mówił mi o tym jaka ona była wspaniała i co dla niej robił. Wtedy, nagle zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, ile Francis ma tak naprawdę zalet. Poczułem do niego cos głębszego niż przyjaźń. Pamiętam jak usiadłem koło niego, zwróciłem jego twarz ku mojej i pocałowałem go po raz pierwszy. Na początku nie wiedział jak zareagować, ale wyszło na to, że poczuł do mnie to samo co ja do niego. Byliśmy razem przez miesiąc, i jakże piękny był to miesiąc… A potem rozstaliśmy się… W pewnym momencie cos się zepsuło, i nasz związek nie mógł przetrwać. To ja zerwałem z nim, ale nadal pozostaliśmy przyjaciółmi. Najwyraźniej nie było nam pisane bycie czymś więcej… A potem poznałem Alfreda. Jesteśmy razem od 6 miesięcy, i jestem z nim szczęśliwy. Mam nadzieje, że ty i Francis, też poradzicie sobie tak dobrze jak my

-Łał, Arthur…To bardzo ciekawe. I dziękuje ci - uśmiechnął się Feliks.

-Powiedz, naprawdę go kochasz? - zapytał Anglik patrząc Feliksowi w oczy.

-Tak, bardzo go kocham

-Wiesz, Feliks, z jakiegoś niewiadomego powodu ufam ci. Poza tym, wydajesz się być naprawdę fajnym facetem. Mam nadzieje, że z tobą Francis znajdzie szczęście

-Dziękuję, Arthur. Twoje zdanie sporo dla mnie znaczy. W końcu, ty znasz go najlepiej

-Heh…chyba można by powiedzieć, że macie moje błogosławieństwo. To kolejny z moich staroświeckich nawyków…

-Dziękuję, to naprawdę miłe. Wiesz, Francis jest też moim pierwszym chłopakiem…

-Dobry wybór - uśmiechnął się Arthur.

-A…Arthur, mogę cię zapytać o tym jak było z Francisem w… sprawach łóżkowych?

-Heh… Spoko. Chyba cos tam mogę ci powiedzieć…- odparł lekko zarumieniony Anglik -No więc… było często i dobrze… Będzie używał tysięcy różnych technik i sposobów, żeby tylko jak najlepiej cię zadowolić. Ale, nie martw się, on sam cię nie będzie zmuszać do seksu. Będzie cię pytał o zgodę, albo czekał na twoją inicjatywę. Prędzej by umarł, niż zrobił cos wbrew twojej woli. Myślę, że w tych sprawach możesz mu w pełni zaufać. Jest mistrzem zaspokajania potrzeb. Oczywiście, wiesz o co mi chodzi. Wyznam ci, że nawet po tym jak z nim zerwałem, byliśmy seks-przyjaciółmi, do czasu aż znalazł sobie kolejną dziewczynę… A potem poznałem Al'a i żadne zabawy z Francisem nie wchodziły w grę. A tak w ogóle, to muszę ci powiedzieć, że Francis może jest podrywaczem, ale tylko kiedy jest wolny. Kiedy jest w związku, jest cholernie wierny…

-No, to zdecydowanie mnie uspokaja… A powiedz, ty naprawdę… go… no wiesz… bzykałeś?

-No… A, co? Nie wyglądam na takiego? - spytał głosem bardziej smutnym niż poirytowanym.

-Nie, nie, nie o to chodzi- zapewniał Feliks -Tylko, no, znasz go. On jest… bardzo dominujący. Wydawało mi się, że on by nie chciał czegoś takiego…

-Aha, o to ci chodzi. Wiesz, on na serio zrobi wszystko żeby cię uszczęśliwić. Mogę ci powiedzieć jak to było z nami'- zaproponował Anglik. Feliks tylko kiwnął głową. -No więc- zaczął Arthur -W sumie, to dość proste… Pewnego wieczora o tym zażartowałem, a on powiedział, że jeśli bardzo tego chcę, to możemy spróbować… No i spróbowaliśmy, i chyba wyszło całkiem nieźle, bo potem od czasu do czasu, znowu mi na to pozwalał. Jak się pewnie domyślasz, nie byłem tak delikatny jak on. W sumie, trochę specjalnie. Lubiłem słuchać jak krzyczy…- tu Anglik zaśmiał się złowieszczo -Tak… pewnie już zauważyłeś, jaki on potrafi być głośny

Feliks zaśmiał się i powiedział -Tak, totalnie mnie rozwala. Ale w sumie to całkiem słodkie…

-W każdym razie, gdybyś tego chciał, to wystarczy go poprosić

-No, nie wiem, nie chciałbym go męczyć czy cos…

-Uwierz mi. Może na takiego nie wygląda, i nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale on to naprawdę lubi. Strasznie go to podnieca. Tak właśnie ma - wzruszył ramionami Arthur.

-No, to może się zastanowię - odparł Feliks z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem. Po chwili, Francis wyszedł z łazienki, w pełni ubrany, gotowy do wyjścia, co Arthur skomentował patrząc na zegarek -Łał, Francis, gotowy w piętnaście minut. Chyba nie musiałeś się aż tak spieszyć. Masz jeszcze pól godziny, a szkoła jest 500 metrów stąd

-Wiem, ale muszę jeszcze przepisać zadanie z matmy od Kiku, bo nie miałem czasu go zrobić- wydyszał Francis. Anglik przewrócił oczyma i westchnął.

-Feliks, możesz już się iść się myć – powiedział Francuz wskazując na łazienkę -Możesz się wytrzeć moim drugim ręcznikiem. Jest we flagę Francji, więc nie da się go pomylić

-Ta… Francis i jego duma narodowa…- wymamrotał Arthur i mrugnął porozumiewawczo. Feliks zaśmiał się, przeciągnął i wstał.

-No nie wiem… Może masz ochotę znowu mnie wylizać, koteczku? - powiedział Polak i cała ich trójka wybuchnęła śmiechem, włącznie z lekko zarumienionym Francisem.

-Miau - zamiauczał Francis przytulając się do Feliks i liżąc jego obojczyk. Feliks zamruczał cicho i pogłaskał Francisa po głowie.

-Już wystarczy. W końcu, chyba miałeś cos zrobić- przypomniał mu Feliks po chwili.

-A, no rzeczywiście- przytaknął Francis -Pozwolisz, że cię opuszczę. Wrócę za jakieś… piętnaście minut jeżeli Kiku będzie u siebie

-Leć. Nie chcę żebyś przeze mnie miał złe oceny - ponaglił go Polak. Francis pocałował go krótko i rzucił -Do zobaczenia, _mon amour_- zanim wybiegł z pokoju z zeszytem pod pachą.

-Tworzycie taką słodką parę…- westchnął Arthur.

-Dzięki. Cholera…- nagle Feliks zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę -Mam ze sobą tylko tą sukienkę, a w samej bieliźnie nie mogę pobiec do siebie po ciuchy…

-W którym pokoju mieszkasz? - zapytał Anglik wstając.

-316 - odparł Feliks unosząc jedną brew podejrzliwie.

-Mieszkasz razem z Torisem, nie?

-Tak

-Myślisz, że jest jeszcze w pokoju?

-Powinien być

-Pójdę do niego i poproszę o jakieś ubrania dla ciebie - zaproponował Arthur.

-Zrobiłbyś to?! Dziękuje ci! Aha, i poproś o męski mundurek. Dziś mam ochotę na spodnie - powiedział uradowany Feliks.

-Nie ma sprawy - uśmiechnął się Anglik -Ty w tym czasie lepiej idź się myć, bo masz już mało czasu

-Na serio, dziękuję!- rzucił Feliks zanim wbiegł do łazienki. Arthur tylko uśmiechnął się do siebie i poszedł po rzeczony mundurek.

Francis i Feliks szli korytarzem, trzymając się za ręce, aż w pewnym momencie zatrzymał ich Toris.

-Czy ty wiesz jak ja się o ciebie martwiłem?!- krzyknął na Feliksa -Mogłeś mi chociaż wysłać SMS'a, że nie wracasz na noc! Pół nocy na ciebie czekałem, ale nie, ty zdecydowałeś się zostać z tym tutaj i nie powiedzieć mi o niczym! A potem jeszcze masz czelność wysyłać do mnie Arthura po twoje ciuchy! I nawet-

Nie skończył gdyż nagle został przytulony przez Feliksa, i jego gniew stopniał jak lód na słońcu.

-Przepraszam, Toris- powiedział Feliks prawie płacząc -Nie wiedziałem, że będziesz się tak przejmował…

-Oczywiście, że się przejmowałem - powiedział Toris łagodniej -Przecież, jesteś moim przyjacielem…

-Przepraszam, że musiałeś się o mnie martwić…- skomlał Feliks.

-Już w porządku… Moje nerwy były nieuzasadnione… W końcu, nic ci się nie mogło stać, a ja mam jakąś paranoje… Przepraszam cię za to… Tylko nie płacz, bo ja się rozpłaczę, a nie ma o co…- przyznał Toris ze łzami w oczach. Feliks wypuścił go z uścisku i uśmiechnął się, choć po policzkach ciekły mu łzy.

-Obiecuję, że następnym razem ci powiem, jeżeli nie będę wracał. Dobrze? Nie gniewaj się już, nie chciałem ci zrobić przykrości - powiedział Feliks.

-Już się nie gniewam - przyznał Toris i mocno przytulił Feliksa do siebie. Po chwili wypuścił go i zapytał -To jak jest teraz z tobą i Francisem?- Feliks i Francis uśmiechnęli się do siebie nawzajem i Feliks powiedział -Jest moim chłopakiem

Toris uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i powiedział -Gratuluję. Widzę, że naprawdę macie się ku sobie. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie razem szczęśliwi

-Na pewno- zapewnił dotąd milczący Francis -Feliks jest naprawdę cudowny

-A Francis jest po prostu idealny. Myślę, że to będzie cos poważnego- wyznał Polak tuląc się do Francisa.

-Też, tak czuję - przyznał Francuz po czym pocałował swojego chłopaka kochająco.

-Mogę się jedynie cieszyć waszym szczęściem, i życzyć wam powodzenia - wzruszył ramionami Toris i uśmiechnął się pogodnie.

-Dzięki, Toris. Jesteś spoko- stwierdził Francis.

-Nie ma sprawy. A teraz chodźcie na lekcje, wy nierozłączki - zaśmiał się Toris.

Przed tą dwójką zaczynał się niezwykle owocny związek, choć, żadne z nich nie spodziewało się… Nie. To już historia na inną okazję. A do tego czasu: ciao~

**A/n: **Jeżeli udało wam się przeczytać całosć, to gratuluję xD Zapraszam do napisania recenzji. Lubię konstruktywne wypowiedzi ;) Dla zainteresowanych moimi kolejnymi wypocinami: Planuję napisać kolejny rozdział pt "Tymczasem, za drzwiami" oraz może jakis drobny bonus ;) Bądźcie cierpliwi ;)


End file.
